Kingdom Hearts
by BloodysociopathKat
Summary: This is my first ever kingdom heart Story! Plz R & R nicely.  Ch 2 is UP! and yes ch 2 is a song ch okay?
1. Chapter 1

" Roxas, roxas i ca'nt belive you made a 100 on your history test! again!" said his mother, Sarah giving Roxas a big hug.

"Thanks mom! but can you let go of me? you are squeezing me!" said Roxas. 'Oh okay!' said his mother and let go of Roxas. **Beep, Beep "**ah my cookies are done!" said his mom and speed out to the kitchen. Roxas fixed his black glasses and said ' mom! you need h-' but he was cut off when their was a knock at his door so he hoped out of the chair and answer the door " hi, may i help y-' but was cut off again when standing their was one girl who had red hair and blue eyes, and two guys one had brown spieky hair and blue eyes and this guy had white hair and green eyes.

'Hmmm...does a girl named Namie live's here?' asked the girl with red hair roxas gave a nod and said "wait here." and he was at the stairs and he yelled ' NAMIE! SOME ONE IS HERE AND THEY KNOW YOU!'

Namie shout back 'okay, okay i hear you i am not deaf!' and with that roxas big sister Namie came down (Author note: Note! namie is still in her pj's) and she stare at the 3 at the door and she jumped and ran to give them a 10 min hug and she shouted their names: "Kairi, Sora and Riku! it's so good to see you!" Sora pointed to Roxas.

Namie said "oh him"? Sora nodded yes.( Author note: Sora in this story can not speak to his friends only to roxas.) Namie said "he's my little brother he is only 16 years old and his name is -" but she was cut off when their mother Called " Roxas i need help!' roxas said "okay" and speed of to his mom. as roxas helped his mom roxas can hear his sister chatting away and finally let them in for help on their home work they sat in the coffee table (front table).

When Roxas was Finally finished helping his mom he guess to play Wizard 101 with his friends: Hayner, Pence, and Olette. and he was about to walk in to the Den he felt strange like some one was following him but he had not payed attendent to the strange feeling and when down the stair (4 little steps) and turned and walked to his cp (Note: the den has 2 cp's) and turned it on and click on wizard 101 and Boom he was online at fire cat alley he had some quest to do and his friends " Loin blood heart (Hayner), Caroline Dream heart (Olette) and Alex wizard blade (Pence) Hayner's wizard was a ice type and also lvl 26, Olette's wizard was a life type lvl 27 and Pence's wizard is a Death type Lvl 19 and Roxas wizard (Blade death blade) was a myth type and Lvl 21.

Roxas got in a battle with a boss (yes their in the castle.)

Some one behind roxas Said "use the fariy on Alex wizard blade!" and roxas did as he was told to do and when the battle ending he looked back and smile and said "thanks for the h-" but roxas was to stunned to finish he saw sora smile and said " your welcome!" and gave roxas a kiss on the cheek. "By the way whats your name, kitty?" Sora asked " I-i-it's Roxas. Sir" said roxas "that's a cute name" sora said and pinned roxas to the floor.

**Hahahah! cliffhanger! Please R & R please? i DO NOT OWN ANY THING! but wizard101 i do have wizard101 the game! do not kill me! plz? R & R Nice plz?**


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas was struggling because sora was on top.

" h-hey get off of me! please?" said Roxas as he felt his face grow hotter and hotter and he was blushing, red!

"no, because I-L-O-V-E -Y-O-U and your all mine." said sora with a devilish grin on his face as he kissed roxas on the lips. but as their lips departed roxas was to silent, Sora felt some thing wrong as he looked into Roxas's eyes their were empty no with no life in they at all.

_**SORA'S POV**_

I shaked Roxas by the shoulders and i said " Roxas! Roxas! Hey, come on wake up!" i quickly got off of him and ran up stairs to tell My friends what happened but except the kissing him and pinned him down on the floor were left out.

"WHHAAAAATTTT!" Every body said (inculeing Roxas Mom who drop those poor cookies on the floor.)

_**Normal POV**_

"tell us what happened sora!" said Kairi. Sora just grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote some words on the paper: (A/N Listen reader what sora write is a lie.)

_**I was going down stairs to the den to see what roxas was doing when i got down there he was on the floor with the cp on, i shaked him but he did not wake up.**_

"aaaaa i see... okay lets go down stairs and see if Sora here is telling the truth" said Namie

So Namie,Kairi,Riku, Sarah(the mom) and sora all went down stairs to see if Roxas was okay or not.

_**ROXAS'S POV Dream sequel**_

"Aggggggh!" i said as i got up. 'Werid...Wait why was there fog?' i said i walking north as i did i heared a little boy singing it sounded like this: (a/n: this song is called Alice Human Sacrifice)

_The first Alice went walking through the woods of Wonderland_  
_Bravely, with a fearsome sword clutched in her fevered hand,_  
_She cut down creatures in the way of her unyielding wrath_  
_Leaving carnage in her wake by a red and bloody path_  
_The first Alice strayed too far and too deep in the wood_  
_It marked her as a sinner and locked her in there for good_  
_Much like the gruesome path that marked her murdering way_  
_Her life remained a mystery until this very day._

_*Flash of pictures of Kairi kill in things was in roxas's head*_

(Roxas)"As i was closer i saw a kid on a swing (A/n: the swing is on a tree,What! you belive that you can swing in mutiair ah, come guys!) but still the singing continues":

_The second Alice was a tame and tender gentleman_  
_Singing songs to all the folks who lived in Wonderland_  
_He sang a song so blue to fill his empty little world_  
_Created sounds of madness waiting to be unfurled_  
_This Alice was as fragile as the flowers all around_  
_The madness took a hold of him and shot him to the ground Blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red_  
_And those who shunned him loved the roses soiled from where he bled._

(Roxas)"Closer and closer i was to the little boy but i can not see his face because people are around him".

_The third Alice was a young and lovely girl from Wonderland_  
_A truly pretty creature, what's not to understand?_  
_She charmed all of the people to her every beck and call_  
_And gave birth to a green country that rose above them all_  
_The third Alice then became this country's sovereign queen_  
_But she would rule her nation lost within her own distorted dream_  
_All she sees is rotting flesh inside her vanity_  
_Afraid of death, she rules in place for all eternity._

(Roxas) "finally i made it! now i was looking at the little boy and he has the same hair as me but i can not see his eyes " (A/n yes peoples that little boy is in a crying postion.)

_Find the bright red forest path, that's where the journey starts_  
_A tea party with blue roses, that's where the forest parts_  
_The invite from the queen, it actually was_  
_The trump card, the Ace of Hearts_

_The fourth Alice was a curious pair of siblings who were twins_  
_Straying into Wonderland is where their tale begins_  
_Interested in the worlds, they passed through many doors_  
_Inquisitive of its many makings each of them explores_  
_The stubborn older sister and the clever younger brother_  
_Were close to see the nature of the true Alice at hand_  
_But both will never wake up from the dream that they had planned_  
_Forever they will wander hopelessly in Wonderland._

Now the boy uncover his eyes and there...were.. Bright red eyes!

'Welcome, Roxas my name is Ventus" said the little boy when a devilish grin and with that the fog cleared and he saw Namie,Kairi,Riku, Sora, and his best friend Axel, Dead around the tree.

_**End of dream and normal pov**_

'AHHHH!' said Roxas jumping out of bed all of Namies friends were at his side the whole time. 'it was just a dream, just a dream." said Roxas. "Ngh" said namie and with that all of her friends awoke and saw Roxas and they jumped on his and hugged his and keep yelling " Roxas! Roxas You are okay!" and their was a knock on his door and with that the door open and stand there was cloud (father) "roxas do not make us worry about you ever again, be more care full this time okay?'

**cillhanger hahahahahahahahahah,LOL!**

**Sorry i had to use that sorry but plz do not killz me plz? and also-**

**Mom: Go to bed now missy!**

**Me: but mom-**

**Mom: *points to stairs* Now**

**Me: *whispers* R & R Nicely plz? i do not own nothing! song not mine ppls not mine!**

**Mom: g'night **

**me: night!**


	3. Chapter 3 AUTHOR NOTE!

You (in a angry voice): "KKKAAAAAATTTT! Wat the hell! u did not upload a ch For POKEMON, WIZARD101, KINGDOMHEARTS and ASHVILLE, yet and it's been wat 61 months! and did not upload! what the hell is WRONGE WITH YOU!

Me (katcrazy111): ()*sweat drop* Guys clam down! i will upload the ch's to those story's soon!

You: HOW SOON!

Me: on winter break, because- *cutoff*

You: WINTERBREAK! WHY!

Me: Because of school,homework study and i have band and i have a constert on dec 21. so yeah.

You:*shakes katcrazy* WWWWAAAHHHHH! Kat u leave to much Cliffs!

Me: Stop shakeing me! and btw! u tried of waiting for me to upload chs? LUCKY DAY FOR ALL OF U! i have a side story for all of u!

You: REALLLYYY!

Me: yep!

you: wat anime is it called?

ME: naruto! and the story is called: "The Moon Begin's" (stay tuned for that story!)

Me: g2g bed! GOOD NIGHT!

YOU: Wait final Qestuion!

Me: yes go on *your nickname*.

you: When does your side story come out?

Me: 2013.

You: (mouth dropped open)

Me: no no no no. i mean later in dec i will put it up.

you: okay i will check up one you later! bye Katcrazy! Thanks for the info! *get's up and waves back at kat while walking*

Me: your welcome! Good night (your user name)! And watch out for that-!

*you hit a wall*

Me:wall!

You: i am okay! good night katcrazy !

Me: btw before u leave, Leave a review and R&R!

You: okay! Bye!

***(your username) has logged off* **

_**Please Leave a R&R on this story! okay? Good NIGHT! PEACE OUT!**_


End file.
